Spots Gone Bonkers
by SevenPinkerton
Summary: Something has come over the fearless Leader of the Brooklyn Newsies- Spot Conlon- and Jack and the other Newsies have to cure him before Brooklyn gets soaked!


Spots Gone Bonkers

**Spots Gone Bonkers**

By: Queenie 77

The newsies were waking up to Kloppman's ritual calls an slaps when Spot Conlon- the fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies- came through the door in a bright red an short dress and black high heels. He was wearing lots of make-up and giant dangly earrings.

"Oh! Goodness- excuse me boys" he said twirling his dark blonde hair around his little finger. He glanced around, pausing to wink at Mush- who was half-naked next to his bed- and left.

Everyone just stood there looking at each other, not knowing how to react- well Mush threw up.

"Ya'all saw dat too right?" asked Racetrack, frightened for his sanity. Everyone nodded and he looked relieved. 

"That's some freaked out stuff" said Skittery as he headed for the washroom, followed by other newsies.

The door opened again, everyone turned hoping it wasn't Spot again, but sighed relief when they realized it was just Davey in a pink tutu.

"Heya Dave" Jack said, welcoming his selling partner. He eyed him, concerned "I know ya gots dat recital tanight, but ya ain't gonna wear dat during sellin' are yas?"

Dave looked hurt. "Is it the wrong color for me?"

Jack just shook his head "No Davey, its fine, come on, lets head out" He glanced around "Where's Les?"

David thought for a second "oh yeah, him, oh he's dead" he said without emotion. Jack looked up completely surprised.

"What?!"

David looked confused at his friends reaction an remembered something "oh, well. He's not really dead" Jack looked relieved "but he's gonna be" Jack's surprise returned "well that's my bet, got 5 bucks ridin' on it, Dad says he'll last the night, but nah, not from the way he looks, wanna bet me? Good odds goin' by the doctor's words"

Jack stared at David, not knowing what surprised him more, that Les is supposedly dieing or that Davey was gambling. "Davey, you got the strangest family, come on, lets get our papes" 

By now all the other newsies had made their way over to the distribution center and were buying their stacks. Jack walked up to the front of the line an grinned at Weasel. "Heya Weasel how ya doin' taday?" he said expecting a remark from him.

Weasel mumbled something along the lines of, "Just wonderful, Mother told me I should have been a banker, yeah well I wanted to be a writer I told her..." He continued as Jack picked up his papers and left. Jack wanted to sit down and think but then he also knew he would never recover from seeing Spot in a dress and the image would repeatedly play through his head. 

David bonked himself in the head with his hand "Gosh darn it! I almost forgot to ask- have you by any chance seen Spot today?"

"Yeah..I um, think so" Jack noticed the similarities in Dave's ways and the way Spot was this morning an hoped there was a connection "Do you know what happened to him??"

Dave stomped his foot in frustration "I missed him! Gosh. I had better see him before my recital, what do you mean what happened to him? He's not hurt is he? Or dirty, please don't say he's dirty!"

"Davey what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"He borrowed my shoes last night and haven't returned them! I have to have them for the recital tonight! If he ruined them I'll soak him! I don't care if he _Is _Spot Conlon!" David was throwing air punches imagining what he'd do to anyone that messed up his precious high heels. Dave looked at Jack an stopped, his face turning serious "You Are comin' to my recital aren't ya Jack?"

Jack looked around nervously; he needed a good excuse to not watch Davey make a fool of himself in a ballet recital. "um, I dunno Davey I.."

"What?!" Davey interrupted before Jack had a chance to finish "you have to come Jack! No excuses, I've been working so long for my gracefulness and I think I got it now" Davey began fluttering down the street but bumped into someone an fell down, he got up apologizing to the victim "did I look graceful?" He asked Jack eagerly.

"Sure Davey, very..graceful."

Davey smiled "all my life, all I ever wanted was to be a perfect ballerina" his head was in the clouds imagining who knows what when Jack hit his back.

"Come on, we'se gotta get sellin' 'fore the crowds go away"

~*~

Jack was thinking bout Spot while hawking the headlines. He wasn't having much luck; he couldn't concentrate on the headlines very well. "Children becoming obsessed with an imaginary fat, flying old man!" he called out, he didn't like that headline much, afraid it would get him lumps of coal in his stocking around Christmas time, so he moved on to the next page. "Mayor lit Human Torch!" he yelled among the crowds "Watched him burn all night!" He thanked many buyers and made a note to go see the miniature statue of liberty the mayor had built, with a real fire for its torch. 

Jack sat down next to a brick building and thought long and hard about Spot he finally concluded- his friend had gone bonkers. He decided he'd better head off to Brooklyn to see if he could help. He spotted Dave scaring off some people while demonstrating some ballet move and ran up to him. "Hey Davey, I'se gonna head off ta Brooklyn to see about Spot, tell Blink I might not be able ta make it to da show tanight, k?"

"Sure Jack, oh and ask him about my shoes!"

Jack nodded and headed for Brooklyn.

~*~

Jack continued thinking of what the cause could have been for Spot's problem. He really hoped David's..condition, wasn't contagious. But that wouldn't make much since, since Spot rarely hung out with Davey, actually Spot really didn't really like Dave now that he thought about it. He also realized that if it was in fact contagious, he would have caught it by now, an that would be a complete disaster, he's very clumsy in high heels, and he doesn't think he has the legs for short skirts.

He arrived in Brooklyn and headed towards the docks, since that's where the Brooklyn Newsies usually hung out. Right before he arrived, Frick- one of Spot's closest friends- ran up to Jack. "Cowboy! Ya gotta help us, Spot's gone nuts and if he isn't fixed by tanight Brooklyn's done for!"

"Yeah I saw him this mornin', wheah is 'e?"

"He's, um, well he's back at the lodgin' house..painting 'is nails" 

"Le's go, I'll see what I can do" They headed towards the lodging house while Frick explained his condition. 

"We tried everything! We talked to him, insulted him, even punched him, but with no result- well 'cept his cryin'"

"Ya punched Spot?" Jack was surprised, not even he would have the courage to do that, even when he was in this condition.

"Yeah, we had to draw straws ta do it, no one would volunteer, but he didn't fight back, he just..sobbed" Frick shook his head worriedly. 

They walked in the lodging house and Frick pointed to the washroom. Jack slowly made his way over there, not wanting to see Spot like this. Sure enough, there was Spot- doing his toenails with a pretty bright pink polish. He was now wearing a yellow dress and wearing dark blue eye shadow and bright pink lipstick.

Frick walked up behind him, looking at Spot sadly "canya try ta git 'im back Jack? Some guys from Queen's are comin' ovah heah tanight, we challenged them, we can beat them easily with Spot- heck half the guys from Queens wont even fight when they know Spot'll be there, but witout 'im, were dead ya know?"

"I'll see what I can do Frick" Jack headed over to Spot an sat down next to him.

"Hey Jacky-boy! Nice ta se yas- hey can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Shoah Spot"

"Should I go with the purple polish or pink? I personally like the pink, but the purple looks better with my eye shadow ya know an.."

Jack couldn't take this "Spot!" Spot looked up at him. 

"Yeah Jacky-boy?"

Jack could hardly think of what to say. "Spot..look at yourself! Look in the mirror!" Spot glanced into the mirror in front of him.

"Oh you so right Jack! I Knew I shoulda used darker lip stick, it just doesn't go with my hair." Jack sighed and put his face in his hands thinking.

Jack looked at Spot an did the first thing that came to mind, regardless of what Frick had said- he socked Spot right in the jaw and stood up, expecting Spot to soak him now.

Instead, Spot started sobbing "Why Jacky-boy? Why?" he continued sobbing at Jack banged his head against the wall in frustration. Then Jack got another idea.

"Spot lissen...no...quit sobbing" Jack looked up waiting for Spot to finish. Finally Spot looked up at Jack with teary eyes. "Spot, your the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, do you know that?"

"A' coise I know dat Jacky-boy although I don't undistand how the place got so dioty" he said looking around.

"Spot! You're a tough, fearless, and feared leader, you fight and get all the goils, you Don't wear dresses and dangly earrings and high heels, and you especially don't cry!"

"Jack?" Spot said sadly "are you tryin' ta tell me ya don't like my shoes?"

Jack just looked at him, got up and left the room.

~*~

Frick ran up to Jack "didya fix 'im??" he asked eagerly. Jack's expression had the answer. 

"I tried everything, he's..he's gone" Jack said sadly. "lissen, I'll see if Manhattan can help ya'all out tanight with Queens, I'se no Spot Conlon but ya know strength in numbers an all"

"Thanks Cowboy"

~*~

Jack walked back to Manhattan, he knew the guys wouldn't like having to fight for Brooklyn, even if they are close friends Manhattan didn't like how Brooklyn was run. Too much fighting they though, and they wont like having to fight off a challenge Spot made himself.

Jack just hoped Spot would get well before evening came.

But back in Brooklyn time was passing fast without any progress. They even had Davey talk to him, since he came over there to pick up his shoes and he might be able to understand him. But they ended up exchanging recipes and beauty tips and recipes.

Jack explained the situation to his newsies and they all agreed they had to help their friends and headed off for Brooklyn.

~*~

Over in Brooklyn, unfortunately the guys from Queens arrived much earlier than expected. Before anyone was warned, Scotch- the Queen's leader- burst into the lodging house, followed by his guys. He saw Spot and walked towards him, but stopped suddenly as soon as he got a good look at him. 

Spot had changed into a beautiful pink evening gown an had curled his hair. When Spot saw him he smiled "Oh my! I wasn't expectin' visitahs" he began picking some things up "the place is a dreadful mess!"

Scotch was speechless. He looked around at the other newsies for clues of what was happening, they all seemed to be avoiding his gaze.He became angry suddenly and grabbed Spot by the front of his dress. "Lissen Conlon, if this is some kinda sick trick, give it up! Youse not gettin outa dis fight!" The Brooklyn newsies looked away, expecting Spot to cry again, but instead he smiled.

"Youse so cute when yas mad Scotch" he said and kissed him on the lips.

~*~

The Manhattan newsies were about to enter the Brooklyn Lodging House when a stampede of Queens's newsies ran out hysterical and screaming, drenched in water. They also noticed that each of them was wearing make-up and their hair was done up. Manhattan looked at each other and ran in all at once.

Spot was holding one of his high heels and laughing uncontrollably with the others.

Frick ran up to them. "Hey Cowboy! Looks like we din't need your help afta all!" Frick noticed their confused looks and decided to explain." Spot came out of his trance thingy when he kissed Scotch" Jack's eyes went wide, he was very happy he wasn't here for that "and ya think Spot's dangerous normally, imagine what a guy can do with a high heel and make-up" Jack wasn't really sure he knew what, but nodded his head understanding what happened. "After each of them was knocked out we decided to have some fun. That's how they ended up wit the make-up, then we threw water over them ta wake 'em up and when they saw themselves in the mirror they ran out screaming, it was really entertaining"

"So Spot's normal again?" 

"Yeah, we think so, he seems ta be, an he seemed to have no idea how ta put make up on the guys correctly, so yeah, I think he's k." 

Since Manhattan was all there they decided to have a party to celebrate their victory. They were all having a good time when Spot entered with popcorn balls an said in a high pitched voice "I made all you strong men some popcorn balls after your fight wit those big bad boys" they all looked at Spot horrified.

Then Spot grinned "Kidding!" The guys sighed and grabbed the popcorn balls to throw at him.

**The End**


End file.
